


Whodunit

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, References to Clue | Cluedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: The ninjas attempt to play a game of Clue, with limited success.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Whodunit

"For the zillionth time, Kai!" Nya yelled. "You can't make an accusation before we even started the game!"

"Why not?" Kai whined. "I say Mr. Turquoise did it, with the stuffed bunny, in the bathroom!"

"Those aren't even part of the game, Kai," Cole groaned. "Can you just be quiet and wait for Nya to unpack the game?"

"No, wait a second," Jay interrupted. "Kai, how do you kill someone with a stuffed bunny?"

"Several conceivable ways come to mind," Zane stated. Lloyd groaned.

"Don't, Zane. Can we just start the game?"

"Hold on, I need to make another accusation." Kai raised a dramatic finger. "It was the butler."

Cole threw up both hands. "What in the name of the Great Devourer are you talking about? There is no butler in Clue!"

"Yeah, get a clue, Kai," Jay cracked. Everyone groaned.

"Just unpack the game already," Lloyd sighed.

"No need!" Kai insisted. "I'm telling you, the butler did it!"

"You said that Mr. Turquoise did it," Zane corrected. Kai grinned.

"Ahhh, but Mr. Turquoise _is_ the butler."

"Somebody smack him," Nya sighed as she turned to unpack the board and pieces. "Hey! Where's the game?"

"It was the sensei, with his hands, in the gaming room," came a voice from behind them. "You are making far too much noise and disturbing my meditations."

"Sorry, Sensei," all six mumbled. Wu nodded.

"I accept your apologies. Now off to the training room with you all."

With a collective sigh, everyone stood up to go. As Kai was passing, Sensei Wu stopped him.

"Just so you know," the venerable ninja master murmured, "it was the butler. Always is."

Kai grinned. "Not this time. It was the sensei this time. You said so youself."


End file.
